


Working too hard on a Saturday Night

by TwinkCowboy



Category: Gaymers - Fandom, YouTube Boys, supermega
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Animal crossing AU, M/M, WHIPS AND NAE NAES, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkCowboy/pseuds/TwinkCowboy
Summary: Ryan decides to visit his parents after he becomes co-mayor with Matt. But maybe this wasn't the right time to go visit your parents Ryan.





	Working too hard on a Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> It took my like 3 hours to write this and I was watching Kitchen Nightmares. It was fun and I kept procrastinating. Hope y'all enjoy :-)

Ever since Matt and Ryan accidentally moved with each other in the town called “SuperMega.” They’ve been having fun. It’s fun catching bugs, talking to your favorite villagers, getting some fish, finding the fabled “Money Rock” and more. Though that doesn’t mean they ignored their duties as mayors.

Their brilliant idea was to both be mayors so they could finish the work faster. Ryan would work on half and Matt would work on the other half. Though they would always make it fun since they would throw each other jokes and trash. (Isabelle made them clean it up though.) 

“You know Ryan, being mayor's isn’t half bad.” Matt says one night as they both go fishing on the beach. “I thought it would be difficult but with you it makes it so much more easier!” 

“God being a mayor with you is fun I have to admit.” Matt was smiling and Ryan was giving off a small smile as well. “I would love to do this forever- If you want to do that.” Ryan says correcting himself.

“I would love to be mayor buddy forever with you Ryan.” Matt smiles and lightly punches his shoulder. They both laugh it off.

“So.. Matt, I-”

“Wait shit-” Matt was forced to get up, some idiot fish finally took a bite on the bait and oh jeez this is a big one. Ryan saw Matt struggling and soon enough Ryan was behind Matt trying to help him get this big ass fucker fish.

When they finally got it out of the water you can imagine their disappointment when they found out it was a Sea Bass. Matt just released it back into the sea, he was angry. Not angry angry but angry. Ryan put an arm on Matt’s shoulder as a way to calm him down.

They both kinda decided to go home after that, besides it was getting too late to continue fishing. They had to get up and live their carefree lives tomorrow. They made their way home, not really passing jokes. Who knew a Sea Bass could ruin the mood that badly?

When they first moved into this town they realized they couldn’t make 20,000 bells in a week and decided to just live with each other since it was easier to do. They’re currently planning to get seperate rooms, but they said that months ago. That little deal seems forgotten by now.

They both just got into their own beds and went to bed quickly. However Ryan just stayed up for a bit. Sure, he was tired but his mind was just running in circles. Kinda sucked for him. He got up and pulled out a suitcase he had, he started packing some of his clothes in it. He would talk to Matt about it in the morning.

Morning came by quickly, Matt woke up first and ate an apple and went on his phone as he waited for Ryan to wake up. Matt had to admit though he saw the suitcase, he didn’t want to admit that he saw it.

“Hey phone freak.” Ryan says groggily as he gets out of the bed. 

“Hey bed head.” Matt says back and looks at Ryan. They kinda both just sat on the bed both looking at videos on Matt’s phone. They were animal videos and Ryan was cracking up every second with his majestic laugh as Matt laughed along. 

“Hey Matt what time is it?” Ryan asks after recovering from a laughing fit. Matt checked his phone before saying his answer.

“It’s 9:39 am.” Matt says and he sees the happiness in Ryan’s face leave.

“Wait Fuck!” Ryan essentially leaps out of Matt’s bed. 

“Woah, calm down Ryan why are you in a rush?” Ryan’s hand was on the suitcase, Matt started to panic a little. Maybe this would answer the question about the suitcase.

“I was planning to stay at my parent’s for a bit as like a little hang out thing ya know, but fuck I’m late!” Ryan says quickly getting his flip flops on. Soon both of the boys are running towards the little train station trying to make it in time.

“Porter, is there a train going to-” Ryan was about to panic and plead for their to be a train but Porter decided to be a nice boy today.

“In fact Mayor Ryan, you’re just in time! The train will arrive here shortly.” Porter says giving off a warm smile. Ryan let out a breath feeling relieved. 

“So Ryan, how long are you gonna stay at your parents?” Matt asks giving a small smile.

“At least three days. The most would be five.” Ryan says giving Matt a big bright smile.

“Well I hope-”

“Trains here!” Porter yells as the train slows down in front of them. Ryan and Matt stare at each other for a second and give each other a small hug before Ryan heads onto the train. They both awkwardly wave bye.

“Bye Matt.” Ryan says as the doors close and the train starts to leave.

“Bye Ryan.” Matt says as the train leaves. So now he would have to go at least three to five days without Ryan. That shouldn’t be too bad. Besides he could go get them more money, and maybe he could relax and talk to his favorite villagers.

Well maybe not cause when he left the train station some villagers came up to him demanding an answer, they all looked worried. He would’ve been worried if his mayor just left him, but Matt assured the villagers that Ryan’s just visiting his parents which calmed down them. Luckily he managed to get some bug catching and fishing done that day. 

Though the next day wasn’t that fun. As he woke up he went over to the Town Hall to check out if Isabelle was fine, sometimes he and Ryan would have some work for her to do. It wasn’t a lot since they didn’t want to stress her out but it was enough to take some time. As he walked in he couldn’t get a ‘Hello’ out before Isabelle started to talk.

“Mayor Matt it’s a tragedy! I heard from other villagers that Mayor Ryan left the tow is that true?!” She looked like she was about to cry.

“Isabelle, he just left to visit his parents.” Matt said trying to reassure her that nothing bad is gonna happen. He felt a pain in his heart each time he had to tell someone Ryan was gone, and yeah he knows Ryan will come back but it still hurts. Isabelle was shaking a bit, scared to deliver her next set of news.

“I’m sorry to ask you this Mayor Matt, but we got a bunch of work to do!” She says, Matt felt his blood go cold. The one time Ryan could’ve been here, he was gone. Now here was Matt’s personal hell. He sat at the desk as Isabelle sat at hers, they both split up the work 50/50. The empty chair next to Matt would drive him a bit crazy.

That's how Matt spent most of his days, he would get up, eat some fruit and head over to Town Hall for work. It was tiring, he wouldn’t get much sleep and the work started to pile up on the both of them. It was that cycle for days. When he was too tired to continue he would get up, say goodbye to Isabelle, go home and sleep. Sometimes he can stay awake for a bit so he fishes when it’s so late. It’s the only thing keeping him from going insane.

Ryan was hanging out with his parents so Matt didn’t expect Ryan to text him that much, and besides even if Ryan did send him a text it would notify Matt later cause the phones they have are sucky. Matt woke up later than normal today and to be honest he should’ve been bothered by it but he was too tired to even care. Luckily Isabelle has been getting the sleep she needs, however with Matt it’s a different story. At first he would leave before her, but now she’s been leaving before him and he leaves an hour or two later. 

Matt forced himself to walk towards the Town Hall, he didn’t even notice other villagers staring at Matt a bit worried. Once he got inside he mumbled a hello to Isabelle.

“Mayor Matt is everything alright?” She asks like the worried pup she is. 

“Everything's okay I promise.” If anyone thought Matt’s bags were bad, now they looked like they were almost violet. As he sat down he took a big sigh and started to work. Villagers outside were gossipping.

Matt and Ryan both loved talking to their villagers, it was fun to talk to so many of their friends. However when Ryan left and they saw how sick Matt looked they all kinda started their own rumors.

“Hey Don, what if Matt was abducted by aliens and they sent a replacement!”

“Justin, it would’ve been a robot Matt!”

“Jackson, do you think Ryans planning on moving away?”

“Harrison, if Ryan did that Matt would’ve told us, idiot.”

The day passed by quickly, the duo was almost done with all of their work. Isabelle was getting through most of her work with a breeze, she kept asking Matt if he needed help but he kept declining. Matt on the other hand who had his own work and Ryan’s work needed help but he didn’t want to admit it just yet.

“Mayor Matt I’m going home, Isabelle says standing out of her seat. Matt didn’t even say anything he was too focused. “Mayor Matt?” 

“O-Oh, hey Isabelle what did you want?” Matt asks, he was clearly out of it. Constant work does that to you.

“Mayor Matt, I’m going home. It’s too late, you should go home and sleep.” Isabelle says, she was worried for him. He was her boss and she does have a kind heart.

“I’m good Isabelle, and besides I’m almost done.” Isabelle could tell he was lying, it sucked that she knew that he was lying but she didn’t want to ask him more about it. 

“Bye Mayor Matt.” She says as she leaves. Matt didn’t even say hi back, he was back on the work grind. He just kept working and working, he kept taunting his mind with the idea “You’ll be done in a minute”, but that minute became an hour. That hour becoming multiple hours. He was just writing down things, typing things down, just trying to get all of this work done. He didn’t care what the time was, he just kept on working. 

Ryan got off the train the next morning, he was smiling all happy. Though when he got off the train he was a bit sad. He was expecting Matt to be there waiting for him, though he just thought Matt was sleeping. So when he walked into their house, he was shocked to see no Matt. Matt’s bed clearly looks like he used it. Ryan left his suitcase then he decided to talk to some of the villagers. Luckily when the villagers noticed Ryan was back they all started to flock towards him. They were all bombarding him with questions he tried to answer quickly.

“Yes, my parents are good, and no they’re not animals. I’m not a robot or an alien I swear.” After answering all of their questions he decided to flip the switch and ask them a question. “Do any of you know where Matt is?” None of them could come up with an answer.

“I haven’t seen him for 5 days straight.”

“I’m pretty sure Matt’s been kidnapped!”

“No, I saw him early in the morning, but it can’t be the real Matt!”

“Maybe he’s a robot-”

“No! That’s an imposter Matt! An Alien has taken his place!”

“Guys!” Ryan yelled getting all of the attention. “Do any of you know where he is?”

“I know.” They all turn around and see Isabelle. “Hey Mayor Ryan!” She says with a big smile and soon all of the villagers are greeting her. “Last night I saw Matt at the Town Hall. We were working on all of this work.” That’s all Isabelle had to say before Ryan was already rushing with her to the Town Hall. When he walked in that’s where he saw him.

Matt was fast asleep on his desk probably drooling. Papers were everywhere around him, there was also a laptop but it was opened, probably in its “Sleep Mode”. Ryan and Isabelle had to laugh at the scene of Matt just asleep. Ryan walked over to Matt and tapped on his shoulder, and that's when Matt jolted awake.

“Wha-What.” Matt was confused and he had a giant obvious red mark on the side of his face, Ryan had to hold in a giggle.

“Hey Matt.” That’s all Ryan had to say in order to make Matt almost have a panic attack.

“Ryan! I- You never told me you were coming back today!” Matt was smiling, but holy shit he looked so tired.

“I texted you last night? Did you not see it?” Ryan asks, then Matt picks up his phone. The text is right there, plain in sight. Matt gets all embarrassed but at the moment Ryan didn’t care.

“Well I was doing work last night.” Matt said.  
“I can see that. How about you go home and sleep while I’ll try to do the rest.” Matt tries to complain but Ryan stops him. “Matt you look like death, come on.” Ryan then walks Matt back to their house.

And that’s when Matt woke up. For a second he thought all of this was a dream, until he got up and saw a note on the table stand. All it said was to meet Ryan at the beach. So Matt got his fishing pole, and ran to the beach. The villagers greeted him but Matt was too focused on meeting Ryan to say hi back.

Ryan was sitting on the ground his bait already in the water.

“Hey Ryan.” Matt greets him as he sits down next to him. His fishing pole right next to him, he didn’t even throw his bait in yet.

“Are you not gonna fish Matt?” Ryan asks turning to Matt.

“Nah I rather watch the neat sunset.” Ryan looked and saw what was Matt talking about. A beautiful sunset was being broadcast right in front of them.

“Well if you don’t mind I’m gonna join you.” Ryan says, getting his fishing pole out of it’s epic fishing game and putting it next to him. Then they just stared at the sunset, smiling at the beauty that’s shown for them. And smiling because they have each other again.


End file.
